Naruto's secret talent
by Onibi
Summary: He didn't know how it happened...he had played one song and everything had started to go crazy...WHAT THE HELL IS A FANCLUB!
1. Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Nor do I own Daft Punk...

IMPORTANT AN:

For all of you who are waiting on my other stories - Im so sorry! I'm working on them but everything keeps messing up! Its really getting frustrating. But I promise there will be a new chapter for each one. I don't quit on stories.

This story is AU and does not follow Naruto perfectly. This takes place a few months after he Chunnin Exams and Sasuke hasn't defected yet. I don't kno whether or not to make this a oneshot or not. It will all depend on how much you guys and girls like it.

It had been a really tough day for him. Sakura had been even meaner then usual and he didn't even do anything. He had been quiet when he got there because he was tired. But she yelled saying that he was just trying to be like Sasuke and she would never go out with him. He didn't even try to argue knowing that he would never win anyway.

It seemed he would never get her. The more he thought about it, the more depressed he became. Would he ever get a girlfriend at all? He sighed and decide that it was time to relax the only way he knew how. He walked over to his closet and slowly opened the door. He looked around checking to see if anyone was watching. Once he was done he went to the floor of the closet and pulled on a handle which raised a clump of the floor boards, revealling a large leather case.

He took out the case and put the fake floor back in place. He smiled and went to his bed, case in hand. He lied it on the bed and looked around once more before opening it and taking out his most prized possesion. His Guitar.

He had bought it after the Wave country mission. The third had helped him get it and it had helped immensley every time he needed to just relax and forget his problems. He never told anyone because he was afraid that he might be that good or that they my make fun of him. After practicing for a long time, he had mastered it.

He sat down and began to strum a few strings. He had written a few songs and had even made one for Sakura...it was perfect. But now he didn't think she would ever listen to anything he had to say let alone sing. He sighed and decided this would be the last time he sang it...

Ino gulped and decided to look back. Her head slowly turned and she met aqua eyes. She smiled nervously and continued up the stairs. Why did Tsunade choose her to escort them. The sand trio were just too scary in her opinion. Especially Gaara. He gave her the creeps. She didn't know why the three liked Naruto nor did she care. The faster she did this, the faster she could sprint out of the apartment complex.

She wanted nothing to do with Naruto or his creepy friends. She looked at the room numbers and was relieved to see she was two doors away from freedom. She was one door away when she began to hear something. It sounded like music. She turned to the trio to see if they heard it to. It seemed they did because they were looking for where it was coming from also.

She kept walking towards Naruto's door became surprised that it was coming from his room. Once she was infront of his door she reached out towards door knob and quietly turned. What she saw would forever stay in her mind. She saw Naruto with his eyes closed playing a guitar and singing. The most surprising part that it sounded...beautiful.

" It might not be the right time...

I might not be the right one...

But there something about us I want to say...

Cause there's something between us anyway...

I might not be the right one...

It might not be the right time...

But there something about us I've got to do...

Some kind of secret I will share with you...

I need you more then anything in my life...

I want you more the anything in my life...

I'll miss you more then anyone in my life...

I love you more then anyone in my life..."

Naruto played the lasts notes and sighed. He opened his eyes... to see Ino, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro. His eyes widened. He didn't know what to say so he just sat there. ' Dammit I should've locked the door...'

He looked at their faces. Gaara looked as one would look if they had their eyebrow raised. But he didn't have any. He didn't know why...

Kankuro's eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open.

He turned his attention to the two girls. What he saw surprised the shit out of him. They were both sporting twin blushes, wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"Ummm...Hi?"

Yea I kno its short but I just want to see if anyone actually likes it. This story is mainly to get my self back into writing after such a long time.

PlZ review!


	2. A new wind

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or the awesome song by daft punk.

AN: Im back. Yes. you hate me. Im sorry. Um...short chapter, but Im working on the next one now, so please be paitent. Again, sorry for the wait.

* * *

Naruto sat there waiting for a reaction. He never really thought anyone would find out about this, but it seemed he was wrong. It was one of his biggest secrets. 

He was beginning to feel uncomfortable by the silence. He had only imagined once what would happen should somebody find out, and this silence was the exact opposite of what happened in his mind. He then decided to just put the guitar away and make up some excuse that gave him a chance to leave...

" Play it again..."

His eyes widened as he realized that Gaara had been the one to destroy the eerie silence. Naruto's eyes jaw dropped when he saw the others nod in agreement. He stared at them for a moment before he redoned his guitar strap that he had taken off half way and began to strum the same rythm as before. He closed his eyes and a calm smile came upon his features. Then came his vocals that seemed so oddly perfect.

" It might not be the right time...

I might not be the right one...

But there something about us I want to say...

Cause there's something between us anyway...

I might not be the right one...

It might not be the right time...

But there something about us I've got to do...

Some kind of secret I will share with you...

I need you more then anything in my life...

I want you more the anything in my life...

I'll miss you more then anyone in my life...

I love you more then anyone in my life..."

The second time seemed even better than the first. The song was short; a little more then a minute, and yet...

" Naruto...how...when...when did you learn to play guitar? and your voice..." Ino was completely surprised. She had known, well, seen Naruto since their academy days, and he did not look the type to have any musical skill. She wanted to hear more, and suddenly felt strange around Naruto. All this time, she had always thought he was nothing more then an annoyance and recently a pretty strong, but still annoying, ninja. And now...she had seen a side of him that he had never shown anyone before. It completely obliterated her perspective of him.

" Its incredible..." Temari had never heard anyone sing so...amazingly great like Naruto had just done. Most of the time, she just saw Naruto as the guy who had helped her brother and who was pretty annoying at times. But she NEVER expected him to be able to make her blush with his musical skills. And here she was, standing in a daze thanks to Naruto. Another thing that surprised her was how he looked when he played and sang. He was so calm and confident. His smile wasn't goofy...it was serene. Temari felt herself blushing slightly at the thought.

Kankuro didn't know what to think. The kid could sing and play pretty damn good. It was crazy coming from this particular person, but it was grand none-the-less.

Gaara...liked it. The sound was relaxing and mad him feel...happy. He glanced at the others hoping that it wasn't just him who was affected by the strange power that the sound had over him. He wondered why Temari was blushing and Ino looked as if she had just discovered the meaning of life. Kankuro looked the same while an impressed look adorned his makeup covered features.

They were all shocked out of their own thoughts at what Naruto said next. " I learned how to play after the mission team seven went on to wave country. The third said I needed a hobby that could help me relax...so, I put my mind into music...but I don't think I'm that good...and that is the last song I'll be playing..."

" NANI?!"

Naruto jumped back at the loud yell that had come from three mouths at the same time. Kakuro also had backed into a wall. Gaara looked upset...

Temari's looked at him in complete shock. " Why?! Your amazing! I've never heard...anyone play so well..." Temari now had a darker blush on her face, a little embarrassed at her wording. But the others were quick to agree, except Kankuro who had slipped out of the door and was now headed back to the Hotel they had been booked at.

Naruto had a slight tinge of pink on his own cheeks which quickly disappeared. He lowered his head as he continued putting his guitar back into its case. " I...Thank you. I'm really glad that you like my playing and singing...but I doubt anyone else will really care. Besides...I only made a bunch of songs for the girl I love...and she pretty much thinks I'm garbage..."

Ino flinched when she realized he was talking about Sakura. She knew it was kind of true. Sakura had yet to completely forgive Naruto for breaking his promise a year ago. Although Sakura seemed like a bitch, Ino knew it was because she felt inferior and that she was really just using Naruto to vent. The truth was that Sakura thought Naruto was her last link to her team. And his playing...it could really help him. She looked around and noticed that he wasn't the richest guy...and missions were low paying for Genin. His talent could really get him some extra money...besides, she REALLY wanted to hear him play more. And thats when a brilliant Idea hit her.

" Hey Naruto...lets make a bet..."

Naruto gulped. ' Why do I feel a sinister foreboding?'

---

* * *

Small chapter, I know. But the good news? I'm back. I will be updating much more. I'm sorry for the long wait. And don't worry, even though It takes a while, I do update and I wont quit. 

Naruto's songz -

1. Something about us - Daft Punk

(Although you don't have to, its highly recommended that you guys download these songs to better understand. Plus, they are pretty damn good.)


	3. The beggining?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

AN:...You people know I love you...thats all I gotta say...enjoy...

* * *

He couldn't believe it. Even as he gazed upon the crowd before him, their eyes staring into his, he still couldn't believe it. His throat felt dry and his hands began to sweat. He did NOT want to be here. Then, as his eyes shifted just a bit, he saw pink. His eyes widened as he realized why he was here...why he had come on stage...and what he was about to do. The days recent events all flashed back into his mind and he finally regained his resolve. He began doing a few last minute check-up's the electric guitar in his hands and looked from the corner of his eye to make sure his clone on the keyboard was also ready.

He took a deep breath and the clone began to play...

* * *

Secret Talent _The begging...?

* * *

_

" A bet?"

Naruto stared cautiously. He did not like the look on her face when she said that. It was as if she already new he was going to agree with her no matter what the proposal. He began to feel as if he had already lost. ' What kinda jutsu is this?!'

Ino had no idea of his inner torment, but new she had come up with the perfect plan. " Yea, a BET. It's like this. Me, Temari...and I think Gaara, like your music. And I happen to think that Sakura will also like your music."

She saw that Naruto was about to speak and quickly cut him off, knowing exactly what was on his mind. " I can get her to listen. All you have to do is play. I'll bet you she'll love it, and maybe even change her mind about you..."

Naruto looked at Ino sadly. " I don't think-" " BUT" Ino said loudly, cutting him off once more. " If im wrong, and she doesn't like it, I'll hook you two up no matter what I have to do. Come on Naruto, it's a win/win situation."

Naruto looked at the ground, his mind in deep thought. ' She makes it sound good, but if I play everyone will know...then I'll be completely embarrased and humiliated...but...it's not like I have anything else to lose...'

Temari watched silently as the two talked. She really didn't have a say in any of this, but she did feel a bit strange when she heard that how much Naruto was going through for the attention of a girl. What she didn't know was that strange feeling was of her wanting to be that girl.

Gaara on the other hand...had baisically zoned out. He was not sleeping, but he was in his own world...no one would ever know what happens there...

Ino smiled as she saw Naruto raise his head a bit, then nod slightly. She knew she had won, but there was one more thing to do...

" Remeber, you HAVE to play. No matter what..." Naruto nodded. "...and it has to be two songs." Naruto quickly looked up, a wierd and foriegn frown upon his face.

" What do you mean two songs? I don't think-" " It's two or NO deal." In said fimly while crossing her arms. She new it was bold to ask when he barely agreed to play at all, but she knew what she was doing.

Naruto stared at the blonde before sighing and scratching his head. He stopped and nodded. He really wanted any type of shot with her...with Sakura. " Fine..."

* * *

Since that day two months had passed and he had been worried. Ino had never specified a time or date, so she could baisically pop out at anytime and tell him to play. After their conversation that day, she had just dragged Temari out and hoped the strangely quiet Gaara would follow. He had spent the remainder of that day just dreaming and wondering how things could be after he played...all seemed bad...

He had gotten something that had cheered him up though three days after the incedent. A new guitar had been left at his front door. It was much different from his acoustic guitar. It's shape way different and came with many different items and a manual. He had learned it was called an electric guitar and produced such a magnificent sound, he had played day and night, learning all he could. For some odd reason, he had found it very easy to master it. He had learned all he could about it. What he loved the most though was the sound when he went faster and faster...

Another thing he had also learned was the keyboard. That had come in two weeks before today, but seemed just as easy to master. Soon, he had rewritten all his songs, and had even found ways to implent chakra into his instruments and throat for different effects. He just wished he knew who had given him these items...

He had also realized that Jiraiya was talking to Tsunade about a trip. A trip that might include him. Jiraiya had said that they were supposed to leave a while back, but he had needed time for certain things that he could not speak about. Naruto had been angry, but had gotten over it. He would get Sasuke back. No matter how long it took.

Then his thoughts were shattered as he felt two hands grab him by the shoulders from behind. He soon felt his body moving forward against his will. He turned his head to look at the person pushing him and his jaw dropped. " Ino? what are you doing?!"

Ino smiled a bit as she continued pushing him towards a nearby cafe. " I finally did it! I got you a show! It took a while, but now everything has been set up...and I got everyone to come! "

Naruto's face went pale as he dug his heels into the ground and stopped there movement. Ino's hands slipped from his shoulders and she went flying forward into his back, her face on his neck. She blushed a little before jumping back and yelling. " HURRY! YOU START IN TWENTY MINUTES!"

Naruto shook his head, and was about to run when he saw Ino put her hands in a strange seal. " Either you get your but moving, or I'll take over and get it moving!" Naruto clenched his fist in anger. His face turned from white to red.

" YOU TOLD EVERYONE?! YOU SAID-"

He stopped when Ino put her hand to his mouth. " shhh, no I did not tell everyone! I told them to go to the cafe at a certain time cause I had a friend performing. I said he was great and bragged and threatened and finally got all of them there. The rookie's, Lee's team, and some sensei's are there. The sand trio is also there. Your stuff is on stage and all set up. you just have to play...and win her heart. Shes there waiting. She was the hardest...but I got her there...now play.."

Naruto's anger had vanished and he nodded as they both quicky ran to the cafe. the carefully snuck behind all the occupants and went to the backstage. Naruto had gazed at the set-up equipment and was fascinated. He had sen it in some of his instrucion manuals, but he had never done it himself. His keyboard and guitar stood propped and ready for him. His body began shivering in excitement. He looked behind him to see Ino gone and some guy telling him he had a few minutes left. His mind wondered to Sakura as he made a silent kage bushin and pulled out his pick. He took a deep breath...and walked onto stage, his bushin following behind.

He heard some people gasp and some laugh as he walked onto stage. His clone took its place at the keyboard as he picked up the guitar and sat on the stool...

* * *

" IS THAT NARUTO?" was the first thing from all the genins, and one chunnin, when they saw Naruto walk on stage. Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma looked on in shock at the boy. Many other customers looked either upset, surprised, or bored. But no one left wierdly. Seemed no one cared enough to throw away their coffe or food. Kiba laughed loudly. Lee's eyes were burining with excitement. The others just seemed shocked. They had wondered why the sand trio had come, but now understood because the ties between Naruto and Gaara. Everyone calmed down as a Naruto began to play the keyboard.

Sakura felt strange. She hadn't seen Naruto in a long time, and had just pushed him from her mind because of her overiding feelings of depression for Sasuke. Ino had begged her to come, and she had finally given in. But now she was regretting it. The only reason she had not yet left was out of pure curiosity of what Naruto thought he could do. She kinda wanted him to mess up...because she wanted a reason to hate him. She new she was wrong...when she said that he was filth...but she did not want to admit that...

Her thoughts were cut off as one of the Naruto's began to play...

* * *

WARNING: You should probably download the song (Daft Punk - Digital Love) to understand better...thank you...

* * *

A strange sound began to come from the speakers that were on either side of the stage. The beat was strange and different...but absolutely amazing. Naruto put his mouth near the mike and used a bit of chakra to change the pitch of his voice making it slightly electronic, as the clone played perfectly...

Last night I had a dream about you  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you  
And it looked like everyone was having fun  
the kind of feeling I've waited so long,

Don't stop come a little closer  
As we jam the rythm gets stronger  
There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun  
We were dancing all night long,

The time is right to put my arms around you  
You're feeling right  
You wrap your arms around too  
But suddenly I feel the shining sun  
Before I knew it this dream was all gone;

Ooh I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
I wish this dream comes true

Ooh I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
We'll make this dream come true

The beat kept on for a while, only slightly changing, as if telling a story. Then soon, Naruto began to play the guitar...

Why don't you play the game ?  
Why don't you play the game ?

His guitar playing...was so strange and electronic...but incredibly mezmerizing. He had truly played like no other.

* * *

As the song finished, people began to look for their jaws. Temari and Ino were blown away and were staring dumbfounded. They had heard him play the guitar a bit, but the song that they heard didn't need to much of the guitar. This song didn't use it till the end, but was perfect and mind shattering. All the people Naruto new, or new Naruto...had been changed forever.

Sakura...was in a whole different galaxy. She had a heavy blush on her face seeing as Naruto had been looking at her with a serene smile on his face throughout the performance. She didn't know what to think anymore...

The cafe which was only half full at the begging, was now packed with people who had heard the amazing music drift from the place. Finally, people began to snap out of there stupor, and cheered wildly. Clapping, whistling, and shouting for more.

Naruto had been afraid when everyone stared at him like a new species life, but felt his heart swell when room exploded with cheering. Everyone was applauding...he had never felt so good...it was definetly much different from the normal life he lived...

He couldn't see Sakura through the people, and wondered if she liked the song...

His eyes widened when Ino raised her hand above the crowd with two fingers. He understood then turned and nodded at the clone.

' Two songs...'

TBC

* * *

Sorry...tired...plz review...I kno, plot holes..but they will be filled soon...

* * *

SONGZ

1. Daft Punk - Something about us - chp 1

2. Daft Punk- Digital Love - chp 3

3. ???


	4. Note

****

Yeah yeah, another damn note, sorry. But I am back for a while, and now I need you beautiful readers to help me make up my damn jumpy mind.

In my profile, a poll for which story of my small amount, four, is raging on. So please go there and vote on which one should be updated. Even though it's pretty obvious you would chose the story your reading this note on, I'm still going by the vote, so vote please. I'll end up updating them all eventually, taking out the winner each time till they all have an update, so yeah, VOTE PLZ!

Till the next update, which might be this month .

Love ya


End file.
